Rumah Untuk Pulang
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Rumah, sebuah kata sederhana yang akan selalu ada untuk menantimu pulang/ SasoSaku/ Untuk Event Family : Fall and Feel. RnC?


_Pulang dan rumah, kata-kata sederhana dengan makna tidak sederhana dibaliknya_

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**Untuk Event SasoSaku Family : Fall and Feel**

Tema : **Flowing Bittersweet**

AU. OOC. Plot-Hole. Etc

Standar disclaimer applied

.

**Rumah Untuk Pulang**

Langit senja purna menghiasi Konoha. Membujur dari barat ke timur membiaskan warna jingga yang berhiaskan semburat biru dan merah muda lembut khas musim panas. Sergapan paduan warna yang selalu berhasil membuai gadis bersurai senada dengan kembang gula kapas yang tengah digenggam oleh tangan mungilnya itu, merah muda. Dia lah Sakura, gadis kecil berusia tak lebih dari 12 tahun yang tengah asyik duduk di rerumputan belakang rumahnya yang tepat menghadap danau bertemankan segenggam gula-gula kapas manis kesukaannya dan seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira empat tahun lebih tua darinya sedang menelungkupkan diri ke arah rerumputan. Rambut Sakura yang hanya sebatas bahu dihiasi sebuah bando merah dengan aksesoris pita besar di sisi kanan mempercantik penampilan feminin gadis belia itu. Mata laksana batuan jamrud miliknya tak mampu berkedip menyaksikan pesta warna di langit senja kesukaannya. Bibirnya terbuka, sibuk meracau untuk menegur anak laki-laki di sampingnya yang masih asyik memeluk rumput hijau yang menjadi alas mereka duduk.

"Sasori-niichan! Cepat balikkan badanmu! Lihat langitnya bagus, niichan!" Kali ini tangannya tidak diam, ikut menggoyang-goyangkan kaos coklat kesayangan kakaknya. Sementara kakaknya, Sasori, hanya menjawabnya dengan lenguhan santai diiringi dengkuran halus tanda dia tertidur.

"Oniichan! Bangun! Jangan tidur terus kau jadi mirip Shikamaru tahu!" Bukan hanya tangan mungil Sakura yang kini berusaha membangunkan Sasori dari mimpi-entah-apa-itu-di-tidur-sorenya, melainkan batang kembang gula kapas yang ada di tangannya ikut andil dengan dlemparkan tepat ke arah kepala merah darah di hadapannya. Tubuh Sakura sendiri kini beranjak berdiri di belakang Sasori dengan posisi membelakangi arah matahari tenggelam, menimbulkan efek bayangan raksasa dari tubuh mungil semampai itu danmenimpa tubuh Sasori yang telentang di hadapannya.

"Oniichan!" Sebuah teriakan dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi akhirnya mampu membangunkan anak laki-laki baby face di depannya. Dengan bola mata hazel yang masih setengah tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, laki-laki Akasuna itu membalikkan badan ke arah sang adik sambil menggerutu, "sekali lagi kau samakan aku dengan anak tetangga berambut nanas itu selamanya tidak akan kutemani kau melihat langit disini, Sakura!"

Kekehan senang menjadi balasan atas gerutuan itu. Bukannya balik menunjukkan muka kesal justru gadis musim semi itu tertawa lalu kembali memposisikan diri duduk di samping kakaknya yang juga tengah menarik dirinya untuk duduk. Kepalanya dia miringkan tepat di bahu kakaknya, masih sambil sedikit mengulum tawa Sakura memeluk sebelah tangan kakaknya lalu menggigitnya keras-keras.

"AUW!"

—adalah jawaban kesakitan yang berkumandang dari mulut sang kakak sebelum kemudian gelak tawa kembali memecah dari sepasang bibir merah muda Sakura. Gadis itu memang paling suka mengganggu kakaknya, apalagi di saat Sasori tengah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemalasan seperti sekarang ini.

"Biar Oniichan benar-benar bangun." Begitu katanya sebelum kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori. Sementara Sasori yang benar-benar 100% terbangun—terima kasih pada gigitan maut Sakura di lengannya—kini lebih memilih mengikuti titah adiknya untuk melihat langit sore dengan semburat kejinggaannya. Bukan kali pertama Sasori melihat langit sore di belakang rumahnya seperti ini, bahkan hampir setiap hari, sekali lagi terima kasih pada keahlian Sakura untuk membuat Sasori tidak bisa menolak apa pun keinginan adik kecilnya itu. Namun tetap saja Sasori tidak bisa mengerti apa serunya setiap hari melihat langit di saat matahari hampir tenggelam begini, toh setiap hari sama saja. Begini-begini saja. Bahkan bagi Sasori tumpukan boneka di kamar Sakura terlihat lebih menarik untuk dimainkan.

"Kawaiiii!" Cicit bibir mungil di sampingnya, membuat Sasori mengalihkan atensinya sejenak ke arah gadis yang kini tengah memainkan ilalang di tangan putihnya ini, "setiap hari kau selalu bilang begitu pada hal yang sama Sakura, tidak bosan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan rambut dan bahu Sasori. Sedikit menimbulkan efek geli di leher anak laki-laki bermata hazel itu ketika terkena beberapa anak rambut Sakura yang mencuat dan tanpa sengaja menggelitik lehernya. Sasori meringis, antara sensasi geli yang menggelitik di lehernya juga karena jawaban tanpa kata Sakura yang membuat rasa penasarannya tergugah. Dari dulu Sasori tidak pernah bisa secara tepat mengartikan bahasa non verbal adik semata wayangnya ini—

—dan sebuah pertanyaan yang juga menggelitik benaknya pun tersuarakan,

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa bisa tidak bosan? Apa menariknya sih melihat langit begini? Iya indah, tapi tidak untuk dilihat setiap hari. Kalau setiap hari melihat sesuatu yang menurutmu indah-indah lama-lama sesuatu yang kau anggap indah itu akan jadi membosankan tahu. Monoton. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara pikirmu."

Sakura terkikik mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Seperti kata kebanyakan orang, laki-laki dari Mars dan perempuan dari Venus, arah pikir keduanya tidak akan sejalan. Perkataan Sasori barusan seperti memperjelas wacana itu. Jelas-jelas kakak laki-lakinya itu mengedepankan logika dalam memandang sesuatu, bahkan dalam hal menikmati keindahan.

"Niichan! Baru kali ini kau berbicara keren begitu! Hihi,"

"Ha?"

"Hahaha, bercanda! Oniichan selamanya akan menjadi baka Onii-chan!"

Sasori mendengus, menyesal telah bertanya panjang lebar seperti barusan. Mungkin terlalu dini menanyakan hal seberat itu pada gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun, sekali pun gadis itu Sakura yang selalu menunjukkan prestasi akademik gemilang di sekolah. Padahal kalau ditilik lagi itu bukan merupakan hal yang berat, sih.

"Langit senja itu seperti Oniichan! Banyak warna, makanya aku suka! Hehehe." Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali bergumam ketika Sasori sudah pasrah kalau-kalau Sakura benar-benar tidak akan memberikan jawaban. Mata laksana batu jamrud milik gadis itu menerawang melihat langit senja yang semakin jelas warna jingganya. Memantulkan bias warna yang sama di kedua pipi chubby milik Sakura.

Sementara Sasori semakin tertarik untuk bertanya lebih jauh ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Langit senja dan dirinya mirip dalam hal warna, sepertinya baru Sakura satu-satunya orang yang mengumpamakan dirinya dengan perumpamaan seperti itu. Orangtuanya pun tidak. Bahkan kata warna juga terlalu asing bagi Sasori, selamanya anak laki-laki bercorak mata hazel itu hanya mengenal warna coklat dalam kesehariannya.

"Menurutmu aku banyak warna?"

"Ehem." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, masih sambil menatap langit.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah wajah laksana muka bayi di sampingnya. Mata jamrudnya bersirobok dengan hazel yang bagi Sakura selalu menguarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman setiap kali melihat lebih jauh ke dalamnya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikannya, yang jelas dia selalu merasa aman setiap kali berada di samping kakaknya.

"Karena Oniichan sudah mengajarkan aku banyak hal, sama seperti langit senja begini yang banyak warnanya."

Sasori tersenyum, senyum sangsi. Selama mengenal orang dalam 16 tahun hidupnya Sasori baru kali pertama mendengar sesuatu seperti itu—mengajarkan banyak hal—sama sekali bukan dirinya sepertinya. Sasori mengenal dirinya sebagai seseorang yang selalu fokus pada dirinya sendiri, tidak terlalu memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Bahkan bukan hanya sekali ayahnya menegurnya untuk lebih banyak bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan luar, selain agar Sasori bisa banyak belajar dari lingkungan luar juga agar Sasori bisa lebih menerapkan keahliannya di masyarakat. Percuma saja Sasori jenius di bidang sculpture alias memahat tapi tidak bisa menerapkannya untuk masyarakat.

Hanya saja bukan Sasori namanya jika membiarkan dirinya turut begitu saja perkataan orang lain, bahkan walau pun itu orangtuanya. Bukannya Sasori tidak setuju dengan pendapat orangtuanya itu,tapi Sasori sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menginjakkan diri ke usia remaja—yang kata banyak orang adalah masa labil—merasa memiliki pandangan sendiri yang tidak salah menurutnya. Anak laki-laki dengan wajah awet muda itu sedang ingin menantang dirinya sendiri dengan batas kemampuannya dalam bidang memahat. Karena itu lah beberapa tahun terakhir Sasori lebih banyak mengabdikan dirinya di bilik kecil belakang rumahnya, yaitu studio mini pribadinya yang dia gunakan untuk mengerjakan patung-patung kayu pahatannya. Sasori sedikit menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya, termasuk keluarganya.

Tapi kini, adik kecilnya berkata bahwa Sasori sudah mengajarkan banyak hal-entah-apa-itu. Suatu jawaban yang membuat Sasori berpikir pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Sakura.

"Kau terbentur sesuatu eh, Akasuna Sakura?" tanya Sasori mencoba berkelakar, walau pun dirasanya garing juga.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku serius! Kau sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal, Oniichan!"

"Hm, seperti apa misalnya?"

Sakura kembali menatap langit senja, dilihatnya sekumpulan burung bangau mulai terbang melintas dari utara ke selatan. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis lalu netranya terpejam sekejap, "pertama, kau mengajarkan aku untuk mengenali namaku sekarang, Akasuna Sakura."

Semilir angin bertiup menggoyangkan rambut kakak adik yang berlainan warna itu. Suara deru pesawat terbang yang lewat sepintas memenuhi ruang dengar keduanya. Dan untuk sesaat napas Sasori tercekat.

.

.

.

Akasuna Sakura.

Sebuah nama yang tercetus dari bibirnya 5 tahun silam ketika melihat Sakura untuk pertama kalinya.

Masih terpeta jelas dalam ingatan Sasori hari dimana pertama kali Sasori bertemu dengan Sakura. Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras bersamaan dengan derasnya air suci yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura di tengah pemakaman. Ajakan orang-orang untuk berteduh ditepis oleh gadis kecil malang itu dengan gelengan kepala. Bahkan ketika ada yang mencoba nekat untuk membopongnya Sakura meronta dengan segenap kekuatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Jadi tetap di sana lah dia, menangis sendirian di tengah hujan. Tanpa payung dan tanpa teman, gadis itu menangis di tengah dua gundukan tanah basah yang Sasori duga adalah makam orangtua gadis kecil itu. Tidak ada sanak saudara di sampingnya.

Dari yang Sasori dengar, gadis kecil itu kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam sebuah kecelakaan naas ketika akan pergi berwisata dengan keluarganya. Mini bis yang ditumpangi keluarganya masuk ke jurang ketika menghindar dari tabrakan beruntun mobil-mobil di depannya. Sayangnya penghindaran tersebut berakhir pada hal yang tidak kalah naasnya. Mini bis tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terguling masuk ke jurang kemudian meledak karena tangki bensin yang bocor. Dan entah bagaimana Sakura satu-satunya orang yang bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Kata ayah Sasori badan Sakura terlempar ke luar mini bis sesaat sebelum bis tersebut meledak.

Rapuh. Itu lah yang Sasori lihat dalam diri Sakura saat itu dan hal itu lah yang menuntun Sasori kecil untuk nekat menerobos hujan dan menghampiri Sakura kecil yang masih setia menekuk lututnya sambil menangis. Tidak dihiraukannya teguran khawatir dari ibunya. Saat itu ada rasa ingin melindungi yang begitu kuat mendobrak sisi hati Sasori yang biasanya terdiam statis tanpa gelombang berarti. Rasanya ingin sekali melindungi sosok rapuh yang ada di tengah hujan itu. Sampai di tempat Sakura awalnya Sasori diam terpaku melihat Sakura di depannya yang ternyata lebih menyedihkan jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Bibir Sakura sudah mulai membiru dan terus bergetar, antara menggigil dingin dan juga racauan tangisan yang masih belum berhenti dia rapalkan.

Bingung berbuat apa, Sasori kecil akhirnya ikut menekuk lutut disampingnya dan berbaik hati menyelimutkan jaket yang tadi dia pakai pada tubuh rapuh Sakura. Sama sekali melupakan fakta kalau jaketnya tidak beda basahnya. Tangan kecilnya meraih bahu Sakura dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan halus, dari yang Sasori lihat ibunya sering berbuat begitu jika ada seseorang yang sedang menangis.

Sasori masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata yang dia ucapkan waktu itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengajakmu berteduh, tapi—"

Untuk sesaat Sasori kecil merasa atensi Sakura saat itu sedikit tertarik olehnya,

"—tapi aku juga tidak mau menemanimu disini, nanti aku bisa sakit," jeda sejenak, Sasori kecil menghela napas, " tapi aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini, jadi—"

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah basah di depannya ke arah dua manik hijau jamrud di sampingnya yang masih menggenang air mata. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Sasori merasa bisa selembut itu pada seseorang, tapi anak laki-laki tunggal Akasuna itu benar-benar melakukannya. Dia tersenyum lembut menepuk kepala merah muda di hadapannya dengan rasa sayang.

"—jadi ayo kita pulang! Pulang ke rumahku, ah bukan rumahku tapi—"

Sasori kecil menggelengkan kepala bersurai merah darahnya, masih mempertahankan senyuman lembutnya,

"—tapi rumah kita, Akasuna Sakura!"

.

.

.

Angin semilir kembali berhembus, sekumpulan burung bangau yang lain ikut melintas bersamaan dengan deru pesawat yang lagi-lagi memenuhi ruang dengar kedua anak manusia tesebut. Mereka terdiam, khususnya Sasori, matanya masih memandang adiknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sekaligus miris. Ada perasaan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan oleh jangkauan otaknya sendiri. Lidahnya kelu, tidak berhasil menemukan satu kata pun untuk diloloskan dari belah bibirnya,

"Aa." Sehingga hanya gumaman ambigu yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sakura tersenyum menyaksikan kebisuan kakaknya. Sudah jarang mereka menikmati momen berdua begini, entah sejak kapan pastinya. Hanya saja Sakura merasa Sasori memang menjauh atau setidaknya jika memang laki-laki itu tidak sengaja, rasanya memang jauh.

"Yang kedua, Oniichan mengajarkanku untuk belajar membuat kenangan baru! Masih ingat dengan ini?" seru Sakura sambil mengacungkan tangan kirinya. Seutas gelang yang terbuat dari jalinan tali hasil karya tangan Sasori 4 tahun yang lalu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang yang sama dengan gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Sasori.

.

.

.

Ulang tahun pertama Sakura sebagai seorang Akasuna, 28 Maret.

Saat itu musim semi. Sangat tepat dengan nuansa yang identik terkuar dari gadis kecil yang resmi menjadi adik Sasori selama hampir satu tahun itu. Namun sayang, kemurungan masih enggan pergi dari wajah ayu gadis itu. Sakura masih menunjukkan sisi diamnya, apalagi jika menyangkut keluarganya yang telah tiada. Hal itu seperti kotak Pandora yang terlarang untuk dibuka. Terkadang masih terdengar raungan tangisan Sakura ketika tengah malam. Jika sudah begitu maka Sasori lah yang akan selalu sedia di sampingnya. Entah memeluknya atau menyalurkan kehangatan tangannya dengan tepukan halusnya di bahu Sakura, atau bahkan hanya dengan mendengarkan tangisan Sakura hingga gadis itu tertidur di pangkuannya.

Sasori bahkan sengaja meminta ayah ibunya agar diijinkan untuk sekamar dengan adiknya itu sampai Sakura setidaknya tidak lagi menangis tengah malam secara tiba-tiba. Saat itu Sasori tidak ambil pusing akan alasan yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat sampai sedemikian jauh. Yang ada di kepalanya saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan mendung di wajah Sakura. Berbagai cara dia lakukan bahkan sampai membuat lelucon garing yang sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Tanpa Sasori sadari, kehadiran Sakura telah menarik keluar sisi lain dari dirinya.

Sasori ingat, di pagi hari ulang tahunnya Sakura kembali menangis. Tidak meraung, hanya saja gadis itu melelehkan airmatanya dalam diam ketika pertama kali membuka matanya menyambut pagi. Sasori yang bangun setelahnya dikejutkan dengan basahnya baju bagian depannya karena Sakura menangis di dalam pelukannya ketika dia masih tertidur.

"Sakura, ada ap-"

"Oniichan, aku benci kenangan!"

Sasori berjengit kaget. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oniichan dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mau mencoba membuka diri tentang perasaannya. Saat itu otaknya terasa kosong, hanya tangannya yang bekerja mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura yang berada tepat di bawah dagunya.

"Aku benci kenangan dengan kaachan dan touchan! Mereka jahat Oniichan! Kaachan dan Okaachan pergi duluan meninggalkanku padahal sebelumnya sudah janji akan selalu bersama-sama membuat kenangan manis bersama, tapi bohong! Mereka pergi! Bahkan kaachan melemparkanku keluar saat itu! Hiks..hiks.. kalau..kalau saja saat itu kaachan tidak melemparkanku mungkin sekarang aku sudah bisa ikut dengan mereka, membuat kenangan dengan kaachan dan touchan di tempat lain! Aku tidak perlu mengenang janji manis yang tidak pernah akan terjadi kan, Oniichan? Hiks hiks.. aku benci!"

Tangan mungil Sakura ikut memukuli dada Sasori. Anak laki-laki yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun itu sama sekali tidak mencoba mencegahnya. Dia membiarkan Sakura melampiaskan perasaannya selama satu tahun belakangan. Bagaimana Sakura selalu tiba-tiba teringat dengan kecelakaan itu setiap kali dia tidur, bagaimana Sakura masih saja berharap janji manis dari orangtuanya akan benar-benar tejadi suatu saat nanti dan bagaimana Sakura sendiri merasa selalu sendirian di waktu yang tak terduga. Rasanya seperti terhanyut dalam lautan kesedihan yang selama ini selalu dipendam sendirian oleh anak sekecil itu.

"Sakura, mungkin kaachan dan touchan Sakura memang tidak bisa menepati janji mereka padamu, karena itu lah mungkin kaachan Sakura masih berusaha dengan segenap kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan hidup Sakura. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukan hangat Sasori, wajahnya masih bersembunyi dalam dekap hangat kakaknya itu.

"Agar Sakura kelak tetap bisa membuat kenangan yang manis juga, mungkin tidak bersama kaachan dan touchan Sakura tapi bisa dengan orang lain. Dengan Oniichan misalnya, hm?"

Sakura masih terdiam. Belum mau merespon perkataan Sasori, tapi tangisannya sudah berhenti. Melihatnya, Sasori lalu merogohkan sepasang benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna coklat dari saku celananya. Benda itu yang seminggu mati-matian dibuatnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sebuah gelang berupa lilitan tali.

"Sebagai awal, kau bisa memakai ini. Satu untukmu, satu untukku. Anggap saja ini sebagai janjiku padamu untuk selalu berbagi kenangan denganmu, ne?"

.

.

.

Sasori kembali tersenyum simpul. Memikirkan dirinya dulu yang bisa semanis itu membuatnya jadi malu sendiri. Padahal baru 4 tahun berlalu tapi Sasori merasa asing dengan ingatan tentang dirinya sendiri. Sebegitu berubahnya kah dia?

"Yang ketiga, Oniichan mengajarkanku untuk kembali tersenyum."

"Nani? Kapan itu?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi," Oniichan lupa? Saat itu aku kembali lagi ke makam kaachan dan touchan untuk berkunjung, aku menangis sendirian lagi di sana dan Oniichan menemaniku lagi kesana. Secara diam-diam bukan, hm?"

Dan lagi, Sasori hanya bisa mengucapkan alphabet vocal awal dari ujung bibirnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Saat itu aku merasa benar-benar memiliki sebuah keluarga kembali. Bahkan aku mendapatkan seorang kakak yang tidak pernah aku punya sebelumnya, seorang kakak yang selalu ada ketika aku bahkan tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya. Termasuk kehadirannya sebagai penguntitku setiap saat, tapi—"

"Hm?" Sasori menahan napas untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya.

"Tapi melihatnya yang saat itu rela menahan dingin angin musim gugur untuk sekedar mengawasiku padahal dia sendiri sedang terkena flu, hati mana yang tidak akan tersentuh eh?" Sakura terkekeh mengakhiri monolog panjangnya, sikunya kali ini turut andil untuk menyenggol pinggang Sasori. Bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Saat itu aku langsung teringat kata-katamu yang tidak pernah bosan memintaku untuk tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia itu sangat bodoh dan kasihan jadi aku berpikir, tidak ada salahnya membuat orang bodoh itu merasa senang sekali dalam hidupnya. Hahahaha-AUW!"

Sebuah jitakan ringan mampir sejenak di kepala bersurai merah muda itu. Sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi bercampur kesal dihadiahkan Sasori sebagai bonusnya. Bisa-bisanya Sakura menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga sementara orang yang dibicarakan ada di depan matanya sendiri. Diam-diam Sasori merasa kesal namun juga bangga dan lega, karena bisa dibilang Sakura bisa jadi seperti ini juga karena peran dirinya.

"Tapi Oniichan, kau juga mengajarkan aku bagaimana rasanya kecewa!"

Sakura kini menundukkan wajahnya dibalik apitan kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Tangannya bermain-main dengan rerumputan di bawah kakinya. Tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah ini kembali mengundang rasa penasaran Sasori,

"Kali ini apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau menjadi orang asing."

"Eh?"

"Ne, kau menjadi orang asing. Bukan hanya buatku, tapi juga pada Otou-san dan Okaa-san. Sedihnya lagi, kau asing bagi dirimu sendiri niichan. Sadar tidak sih kau mulai terlalu menarik diri dari semuanya? Justru di saat aku mulai belajar untuk membuka diri."

"E-ettoo—"

"Mungkin aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang idealismemu soal kesenian pahatan yang kau tekuni itu. Tapi aku rasa tidak sepenuhnya perkataan Otou-san dan Okaa-san harus ditentang, setidaknya bagilah sedikit waktumu untuk kami. Memangnya kapan terakhir kau makan malam bersama kami di meja makan?"

Sasori tertegun mendengarnya, kalau diingat-ingat memang sudah beberapa bulan ini Sasori memilih makan malam di studionya sendiri sementara makan pagi dia hanya menyempatkan diri menggigit sepotong roti untuk kemudian terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah gara-gara ketiduran di studionya. Rutinitas hidupnya belakangan ini memang kacau.

Tapi yang membuat Sasori lebih berjengit adalah gadis di hadapannya ini. Kalau diperhatikan sebenarnya dari tadi arah pembicaraan Sakura tidak jelas. Ah bukan, bahkan sejak tadi siang ketika Sakura merangsek masuk ke studionya dan memaksanya untuk menemaninya menonton langit senja kesukaannya. Bukan kebiasaan seorang Sakura untuk memaksa, tapi hari ini dia lain dari biasanya bagi Sasori.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak menatap hazel di depannya, membuat sang hazel membeliak saat melihat aliran airmata di wajah Sakura,"pulang!"

"Na-"

"Pulanglah Oniichan! Dulu kau yang pertama berkata bahwa aku harus pulang ke rumah kita, sekarang aku yang memintamu untuk pulang! Sekarang aku yang akan jadi orang bodoh asal kau mau benar-benar pulang!"

Sasori menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya ini. Bukannya Sasori tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan 'benar-benar pulang'. Yang Sasori herankan adalah aliran airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari dua belah mata adik kecilnya yang beranjak dewasa itu. Sakura menangis untuknya, bukan lah hal yang dia pikirkan akan pernah terjadi.

"Sejak Oniichan kelewat sibuk di studio aku jadi kembali kesepian tahu! Otou-san dan Okaa-san juga selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Oniichan, karena walau pun serumah kau tidak pernah menunjukkan sekali pun batang hidungmu kecuali saat sarapan pagi! Kau ini benar-benar, langit senja menyebalkan!"

Hening.

Setelah terdiam sejenak Sasori terkekeh pelan. Geli menatap mata gadis di depannya yang tengah memerah sehabis menangis. Namun di balik kekehannya Sasori sebenarnya ingin sekali mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Keegoisannya sudah membuat gadis kecil yang dulu begitu ingin dilindunginya justru kini menangis untuknya.

"Jadi, segala omong kosongmu soal langit senja dan diriku tadi hanya untuk membujukku untuk pulang eh?"

Sakura menggeleng, "aku serius dengan yang tadi Oniichan dan lagi bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang—"

"—bahwa keluarga adalah seperti halnya langit yang akan selalu melindungiku dimanapun aku berada? Dan sekarang di saat salah satu langitku mulai mengabur, apa aku boleh berusaha kembali meraihnya?"

Sasori tersenyum teduh untuk kesekian kalinya sore ini. Pembicaraan yang absurd dan perasaannya sendiri jadi ikut absurd. Ah, sepertinya dia memang harus benar-benar pulang.

**==FIN==**

OKE OKE OKE!

Saya tahu fic ini banyak banget kekurangan, saya gak mau bikin pembelaan apa-apa. Plot hole, alur membingungkan, feel ngambang, diksi yang lumayan monoton dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Saya udah ngecek ulang alik tapi otak saya lagi mentok padahal sebentar lagi jam 12, aaaaaaa! Tapi…. Saya pengen banget ikut Event F3 ini apalagi setelah sekian lama gak nulis (hikseu T.T) dan ini karya SasoSaku pertama saya, jadi…. Maaf kalau jadinya begini T_T Mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan disini T_T *ojigi

Mind to concrit? Thankseuu :")

**With regards,**

**-allihyun -180813-**


End file.
